


Buzz Buzz

by Neko234



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Based off twitter art, Buttplugs, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, In this house we appreciate chubby Aziraphale, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 14:29:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20584031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko234/pseuds/Neko234
Summary: Just after the body swap Crowley left Aziraphale with a little surprise. Short and sweet smut with our two favorite husbands!





	Buzz Buzz

**Author's Note:**

> So I've had the shingles for two weeks now and it's just starting to get better, still there but the pain isn't severe anymore tho now it itches aahhh. Anyway inspired by art of the body swap with Crowley dangling a remote control for what I'm assuming is a vibrating buttplug~ Here's the direct tweet! https://twitter.com/catofapocalypse/status/1171095598151241728?s=20
> 
> I took one look at this fanart and was like I HAVE TO WRITE ABOUT THIS RIGHT NOW!! So here we are!

"Swap back then?" Crowley in Aziraphale's body asked casually after making sure no one was watching them, which of course they weren't. Their hands clasped together, bodies melding into their rightful ones as they let go shaking themselves out. Aziraphale though felt... odd. Was there... something inside him?

There was a sudden buzz inside, oh good lord yes it WAS inside him, making stars burst behind his eyes.

"C-Crowley?" The angel stammered as the buzzing stopped, leaving him softly panting for breath he didn't quite need.

"What is it, angel?" Crowley asking, lifting something garishly pink out of his pocket hanging on his pinky finger, "Is something out of the ordinary?"

There was a bright red button in the middle of the device and he pressed it, the buzzing returning as Aziraphale doubled over with a soft moan. The toy was pressed right up against his prostate like this, cock already reacting to the stimulus.

"W-What did you do with my body, Crowley?" Aziraphale gasped, shaking as he clutched at his middle. The buzzing was insistent, maddening...

"Oh you know, just did a little exploring. You're just... so soft all over, angel. I couldn't resist." The demon replied with a devilish smirk. Aziraphale whined his cock just stiffening even further as pre-cum started to bubble at the tip.

"Do you not like it? I can stop..." Crowley continued, his voice turning concerned for the angel. He'd only wanted to tease his lover a bit, but Aziraphale looked distressed. The angel shook his head quickly reaching out to grab onto Crowley's coat, "N-No! Please... Don't... Don't stop. But not here." His pale blue eyes darted back and forth at all the people moving around them.

Relief washed through the redhead as well as arousal, "All right, Aziraphale let's go home." He wrapped his arms around his lover and with a snap they were in the flat above the bookshop. Crowley eagerly divesting Aziraphale of his clothes, licking his lips at all the supple creamy skin exposed to him. It wasn't the first time they'd had sex and it wouldn't be the last.

"Hope you're not mad about me having a little fun with your body while I was you." The demon murmured, gently pushing his love back onto the bed. The buzzing was still going on inside of Aziraphale this whole time, his dick fully erect now and flexing against his soft stomach.

"No, I... _Ahh_... I'm not mad, my dear. Though I do wish you would have given me a little warning." The blonde breathed, parting his legs so Crowley could slide between them still fully clothed himself.

"Yea but where's the fun in that? Still... I'll never get over how soft you are. I fucking love it, angel. Even inside your cute little arse, you're so soft." Crowley replied, his voice turning husky with want. Aziraphale swallowed thickly, picturing Crowley in his body exploring every inch of him... using his thick fingers to work himself open and push the toy inside...

The blonde shivered, hips jerking up as he reached out for his lover. "Crowley, _please_." His voice quiet and aroused. Crowley descended upon him like a starving man, kissing his plush lips eagerly and wrapping one hand around his eager cock.

"Mm _ah_!" Aziraphale gasped as the demon started to stroke him, his other hand fitting onto his waist and giving the love handle a gentle squeeze. Crowley licked into his mouth, tasting him as the angel bucked into his hand, arse squeezing around the buzzing toy inside. It was driving him crazy, the buzzing just enough to keep him on the edge but not enough to fall over into orgasm.

"C-Crowley! Oh dear, please, f-faster!" The angel whimpered, undulating up into him as Crowley pulled away just enough that he could sit back and watch him. His hand didn't cease its strokes upon Aziraphale's cock, but he did move his other hand down and between the angel's legs. His finger gently running around the rim of his arsehole where the flared toy sat.

The demon took a hold of it and started to ease it out, ignoring Aziraphale's cry of unhappiness only to thrust it back in deeper.

"_Aah!_" The angel keened as the buzzing toy rammed straight into his prostate, clutching at the sheets for dear life. He couldn't stop the frantic movements of his hips, whimpering and moaning as Crowley stroked and fucked him with the toy.

The heat was building rapidly in his gut, spreading through him as Aziraphale's world started to narrow.

"Yes, yes yes... Oh, _C-Crowley_! O-Oh I'm—!" He babbled, voice going high as he fell over that razor's edge with the sweetest cry Crowley had ever heard him make. Aziraphale sobbed as Crowley pumped rope after rope of cum out of him, the semen hitting his belly hot and sticky as he shook through the intense orgasm.

The demon finally stopped stroking when Aziraphale let out a weak whine, overstimulated and exhausted.

"T-The t-toy..." Aziraphale gasped. Crowley pulled it out carefully, using the remote to turn it off as he tossed it aside. He couldn't help himself from spreading those cheeks and getting a good look at the angel's fluttering pucker, grinning as he looked up at his angel.

"You're gorgeous." The words never failed to make Aziraphale blush, breathing shakily as Crowley cleaned up the cooling cum off of his stomach with his tongue. After he finished the demon licked his lips and said, "So how bout a nap then we head to the Ritz for some dinner, eh?" Aziraphale smiled, pulling his lover down and rolling them so they were on their sides.

"Sounds wonderful, my dear boy."

End

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Buzz Buzz](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20630651) by [Literarion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion)


End file.
